Training Marauder Style
by Jack'N'SallyGal
Summary: Lily Evans is leaving for Auror training with her mate Alice. What would happen if she ran into two familiar boys from Hogwarts? The possibilities are endless! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

The Best of Times

Summary; Nineteen year old Lily Evans refuses to stand by and watch Voldemort to take over her world. So she does what any girl would do and applies for the Auror training program at Pepperton Auror Academy in London. Little does she know she'll meet up with two marauders she hasn't seen in years…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe. (Sigh) It all belongs to Miss Rowling. **

Chapter 1: Ready or Not

"I can't believe we're doing this."

Lily Evans glanced up from the bag she was packing to her friend Alice-soon-to-be Longbottom. It was their last night as flatmates, Lily could tell Alice was more than a little worried about them entering the Auror training program. They'd talked about it numerous times over the Summer, how they'd train and graduate so quickly.

" We're doing it Al," Lily said firmly.

Alice took a large gulp of Firewhiskey and pushed strands of her wispy blonde hair away from her face, " It's going to be hard Lil-" She was cut off by the indignant glare she received from her mate, " Let me finish! It will be hard, but I believe we can make it."

Lily managed to get her bag zipped and plopped unceremoniously on her bed, " I'm going to miss this dive."

Alice pretended to be offended but could only nod, " It is a dive isn't it?"

Lily nodded solemnly and both girls burst out laughing.

" 'Night Padfoot!" James Potter called from his bed. A room away he heard the muffled response.

" G'Night Stag Boy."

James settled into his bed but kept his glasses on. He was sure sleep wouldn't come to him for awhile, if at all. The next day he would be leaving his flat in Muggle London, for Pepperton Academy for Auror training. The best part was that his mate Sirius Black had been accepted as well. "Oh, this'll piss mum off." Sirius had said fondly when he received his acceptance letter.

James stared at his ceiling for a few more minutes til he grew too anxious. He rolled out of bed and managed to creep past Sirius' door without waking him. The only thing he'd miss about their flat was the roof top that held many memories for the Marauders. James and Sirius drinking themselves into a stooper, Remus Lupin trying to get them back in the flat before they got themselves arrested, Peter Pettigrew laughing til Firewhiskey shot out his nose when Sirius broke out into horrible imitations of Rolling Stones songs.

James grinned just thinking about it. He opened the living room window and pulled himself out into the cool Summer night.

" Couldn't sleep either?"

Sirius grinned lazily at his mate and ran a hand through his wild bed head, which was similar to how James' hair looked naturally. He handed James the bottle of Firewhiskey, which James accepted gratefully.

" I thought I made it past you."

" Wishful thinking Prongs." Sirius said, " I could hear you tossing in your bed."

" I can't wait to get there Sirius," James admitted, " I want to be training."

Sirius' gave a bark like laugh, " Tell yourself that when we're up at five in the morning practicing curses, that you and I mastered in our first year."

James promptly took the bottle back and took a final swig, " I probably will Pad, I probably will."

" Coffeeeee," Lily groaned early the next morning.

After staying awake far too late the night before, both girls were wishing they had taken a caffeine boost. When Lily's self waking charm went off at quarter of six, both girls had forced themselves out of bed and taken chilly showers to wake them up. Alice's shower was already icy for her because Lily had used the only smidge of hot water they had.

" What time do we have to be there exactly?"

Alice exited the bedroom with her bag, while Lily checked the letter they'd received from Alaster Moody.

" It says seven o'clock sharp."

" And we're not allowed to apparate there?" Alice asked, one eyebrow automatically raising.

" Not on Pepperton grounds, we'll have to walk a mile or so."

Alice grinned looking somewhat awake for the first time that morning, " This is going to be one helluva day isn't it?"  
Lily nodded hopefully. Suddenly her optimism and excitement was matching Alice's. Even if she wasn't a morning person. Both girls ate a light breakfast and did a last run-through of the dingy apartment they'd spent the last two years in. At six thirty both girls grabbed their bags and apparated to their destination, Station England.

" Well this is..different than I expected it to be." Alice remarked.

Lily surveyed the dirt road they were on, the sign said Station Road, and nodded her agreement. There was nothing to see but grass and trees for miles. No buildings, or shops anywhere. It was disconcerting, Lily thought, not to see even a house.

" Lets get a move on, then." Alice urged, " I'd like to see some sign of life soon."  
Lily smirked and took off down Station Road. Both girls were silent as they walked, both lost in their thoughts. Lily was thinking of the upcoming months of her life. She'd bust her butt training and get on with being an Auror. One glance at Alice told her that her mate was thinking of her fiancé Frank Longbottom. Lily was happy for Alice and gave her a friendly nudge.

" Two guesses who you were thinking of," Lily teased.

" I can't wait to see Frank," Alice admitted, "We've both been working so much we haven't gotten to see each other in ages."

Lily was about to tease her a bit more but a massive brick building came into sight.

" I think we found Pepperton, Al." Lily commented in awe.

The sprawling brick mansion was crawling with people milling about the grounds. From the view on the road Lily could see the back yard was sectioned off leading into the woods. Her stomach tightened at the thought of the upcoming courses she would be going through.

" Bloody hell, this place is amazing." Alice remarked once they were walking up the drive.

" Trainee's enter here and take the end staircase to the second floor." A formidable older looking woman instructed. Lily and Alice entered Pepperton Academy , immediately relieved at the blast of cool air that greeted them. They followed the narrow hallway til they reached a steep stairwell filled with other trainee's. Lily looked around her, absorbing the surroundings til someone's heel conveniently bumped her ankle. Her bag dropped off her shoulder and she stumbled down a step, landing with a thud against someone.

"Sorry, I just sort've ran into you like that," Lily apologized.

She turned to utter a few more incoherent apologies and halted. The familiar hazel eyes, the untamable black hair. He broke out into a grin that startled her back to reality. She never thought she'd see him again.

" Hello Lily." James Potter said sounding a bit thrown off, to Lily's relief.

"Potter..you don't have your glasses." Lily blurted, immediately wishing she hadn't.

There it is. Hope you enjoyed it! It will pick up after I get the whole intro chapters over with. I'd appreciate a review of what you thought.Thoughts, ideas, suggestions… all of the above?? ( ;

Order;

Ha rid

Kingsley

Moody

Marlene McKinnon-not

Sturgis Podmore-not

Dumbledore – not

Hestia Jones-not

Remus


	2. Hugs All Around, and Pranking Moody?

Chapter 2: Hugs all around, pranking Moody? And Better Times

Disclaimer: I own nothin' except… wait, no still nothing.

" My glasses," James echoed. Why was she asking about those?

Lily looked away from him and cursed her lack of control over her mouth.

"Moody suggested I stop wearing them for training."

"Damn Prongsie," Sirius muttered into James's back, "Warn a guy before you stop like that."

James ignored Sirius and continued staring at Lily. She was looking at Alice, who was behind her, for support. It had only been two years since Hogwarts. It felt like an eternity since the last time he saw her. She looked just like she had the day of graduation. Her red hair was still long, the way he liked it, and she looked up at him unsurely with her clear emerald eyes. He bet that if she let her ponytail out, her hair would cascade down her back like a brilliant red waterfall…

"Earth to JAMES!" Sirius shouted breaking into James's thoughts. He peeked around James's shoulder and let his mouth fall open, " Lillian? The future Mrs. Longbottom?"

Lily looked away from James quickly and gave Sirius a weak smile. After several seconds of Sirius staring and nudging James with what he though was discretion, the stairwell was completely empty, except for the four former classmates.

" Nice to see you too Sirius." Alice laughed as the man with shaggy black hair pulled her into a tight hug. Sirius let her go and moved to Lily who was looking everywhere except his gleaming gray eyes.

"Good to see you, Lil." He remarked giving her a looser hug than Alice. He was afraid she might decide to knee him or hex his bollocks off. Instead she gave him a kind smile and returned the friendly hug, " Hello Sirius."

" Well, we'd better go up." Alice remarked grabbing Lily's arm, " Wouldn't want to piss Moody off on our first day."

"See you up there!" Sirius called, at the girls who practically ran up the stairs, struggling with their luggage.

"We should get going too," James mumbled trying to pass by Sirius.

"Not so fast dear Prongs." Sirius said sternly.

James stopped and turned back to his mate, "I'm not in the mood for a lecture, Padfoot."

"Who says I was going to lecture?"  
James gave him a '_who are you kidding?_' look.

"Preach. I was going to preach." Sirius clarified.

"Sorry but we have to get up there…"  
"That's ok Prongs, I'll get you later."

James groaned inwardly and took off up the stairs with Sirius behind him. At the top the pair found that they had no idea where they were supposed to go. There was a long hallway in front of them that James figured had ten rooms at least. Or they could turn right and head down a separate hall, or the left with another hall altogether.

"Erm, where were we supposed to go?" Sirius asked looking around with a lost expression.

"Bugger," James cursed, " I think we were supposed to turn right."  
"Or maybe go straight and turn right." Sirius added.

"Turn left, first door on the right..?"  
"Why are you asking me?!"

James nodded, " Good point."  
"I say straight and then a right."

"You Sure?"

"Nope."

James shrugged , "We'll try it your way."

They headed straight and Sirius burst into the very first door on the right. Twenty or so Auror hopefuls glanced up at the boys who were five minutes late.

" Nice subtlety Padfoot." James remarked sarcastically.

Sirius smiled charmingly at the roomful of people who were his competition and led James over to a chair that was a row behind Lily and Alice. The poor demented sod would stare at her the entire time Moody was talking.

" It never was my strong point." Sirius muttered before pulling James into a seat.

'_Just like Hogwarts', _Lily thought glancing at Sirius and James as they made their way to a seat. Both boys had burst in while everyone was being sorted into groups and had escaped punishment. Sirius simply flashed his Don't Yell At Me I'm Too Hot smile and nobody even said a word. And James… He seemed the same as well. Maybe a little more muscled and mature looking, but beyond that she guessed he was the same.

" Mornin' Trainee's." A gruff accented voice barked at the head of the room. Lily sat up a little straighter and focused all her attention on Alaster Moody, who was said to be the best Auror the ministry had. He surveyed the crowd of hopefuls with his good eye, while the other eye spun in its socket before focusing once again on the audience.

"For yer training you'll be separated into three groups of six. Five of you will drop out by the third week, and at least five more of ye by the end…"  
Lily and Alice shared a look. Moody's speech was less than uplifting but Lily respected him and his blatant honesty.

" …Group three, when I call yer names please stand to the side of the room. Andrews,Alice. Black, Sirius. Evans, Lily. Longbottom,Frank. Potter, James. Shacklebolt, Kingsley."

Lily lifted her bag and went to stand by a tall black wizard who was built, and intimidating looking. He flashed her a bright smile and held out his hand, " Kinglsey Shackelbolt."

"Lily Evans," Lily said shaking his outstretched hand. She pointed to Alice who was standing close to Frank's side, " That's my mate Alice Andrews."

"Nice to meet you." Alice said politely.

"Ahh, so this is your girl, Frank?"  
Frank bobbed his head eagerly, "Yep Kingsley. This is Alice."

"Oy, Shackelbolt!" Sirius called clapping the larger man on the back.

"How ya been Sirius?" Kingsley asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Surviving. Mostly keeping James out of trouble."  
James wandered over to the group and tossed Sirius a curious look, "Keeping _me _out of trouble?"

"I'd say so," Sirius responded lightly, "I'm the one who comes up with the getaway plan to keep us out of trouble."

"Well said." Kingsley laughed.

The men continued talking and laughing about their days at Hogwarts, allowing Alice to discreetly slip away from Frank's side to join Lily in the back of the group.

"Our group sure is an interesting bunch." Alice commented quietly.

Lily played with the strap of her bag absently, "I'll say. We're the only girls."

"I was talking about the fact that your ex is going to be training with us, but whatever."

Lily groaned, "Please Al, I don't want to talk about Potter and I."

"Yeah I know. You've forbidden me to bring it up since seventh year and you two broke up."

"Right, so lets not talk about it."

Alice nodded and remained silent for a few minutes.

"So why did you two break up?"

Lily rubbed her eyes out of pure annoyance before answering, "Why don't you ask James, he did all the breaking."

"Group three, come with me." Moddy instructed leading the six of them out of the room.

"Since there are only four boys in this group, yer all going to be in one room together.." He turned around to point at Lily and Alice, "You two will share your own as well."

Everyone remained silent as he led them up another flight of stairs where dorms one through three were located. He stopped abruptly in front of the hallway that came to a fork, "Okay. Pretty self explanitory. Lads to the left lasses to the right. Any man caught in a womans room or vice versa will be expelled from the Academy." His good eye, that wasn't spinning, seemed to focus on Sirius. Sirius smiled in a friendly manor causing Mad Eye to shake his head. "Lunch and dinner times will be announced." With that he turned on his heel leaving them abruptly.

"The man is creepy." Sirius announced as he threw his clothes into the chest of drawers that was provided for clothes.

"You just think that because you can't get away with anything around him." Frank laughed. Sirius frowned as he watched Frank fold his clothes neatly and place them in the drawers.

"It's that dodgy eye." Sirius muttered, "I won't be able to do anything with that watching me."

"Why, were you planning on pulling a prank?" Kingsley asked in amazement. No one who knew Sirius would put it past him to try a prank on a pro like Moody, even if he was nineteen years of age.

"Not a prank per se.." Sirius muttered.

"Moody thinks he'll sneak into the girls dorms." James explained.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Sirius snapped at James, "How 'bout we talk about Evans now?"  
James who had his back to Sirius shook his head, "Thanks but no."  
"You two were pretty serious-" Kingsley began, then groaned.

"Sorry Shackelbolt but I am Sirius." Sirius said in an annoyingly sing song voice.

James attempted to smack him in the head with a pillow good naturedly. Sirius dodged the hit with ease and continued taunting James, "You're just trying to avoid the conflict Jamesie-"  
"Am not!"  
"Sounds kind've like you are." Frank admitted, taking a seat on his bed.

"Tell us Potter, why in Merlin's name did you dump the girl of your wet dreams?" Sirius asked sweetly.

"You're nasty, Black." Kingsley said trying not to laugh.

The three boys turned to James, waiting for an answer. He kept his back to them and finished unpacking in silence.

"Lily-"  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Lily snapped slamming her nightstand drawer shut loudly. She was already on pins and needles after seeing James again and did not need Alice drawing attention to the situation.

"Actually," Alice said crisply, "I was just wondering if you could tell me when lunch is. I'm going to take a warm shower."  
Lily nodded apologetically and waited to hear the bathroom door click. She took a seat on the edge of her bed and tried not to think of James Potter, which was hard considering she had just seen him for the first time since they broke up. She sighed softly and considered how wonderful her seventh year of school was.

James had grown up and made her realize he was more than an arrogant toerag. When he asked her out, and been sincere, she hadn't hesitated in saying yes. The rest of the year seemed to fly by between Quidditch matches, Hogsmeade visits and homework. Then in May, James's parents were killed in a raid on the Potter home by Death Eaters. James broke up with her two days later.

"Lil?"

Alice entered the bedroom in her robe and looked uncertainly down at her friend. Lily glanced up and shook her head sadly, "I don't know what happened, Al."

Alice pulled her into a hug, and Lily wondered how much she really wanted to find out what went wrong.


	3. Getting To Know You

Chapter 3 : Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowlings 

**Thanks to: BrazillianPrincess and Maxine1514 for reviewing!**

The next morning behind Pepperton Academy, the three groups assembled on the lawn, in their assigned shorts and t-shirts. From there they met with their respective teachers for further instructions. Sirius was hopping from one foot to the other due to his excessive coffee consumption at breakfast. Kingsley and James were all business, waiting for Moody to speak. Frank and Alice were standing close together and whispering in each others ears. That left Lily who was up front beside Sirius. His bouncing around was driving her crazy, but Moody began speaking, before she could snap at him.

"The first part of yer training will be mostly physical. Long distance hikes, practicing your usual defense spells, and scrimmages." Moody surveyed the six sleepy trainees with a heavy frown, "Today we'll begin with pushups and killers to get you started."

Lily looked at Moody blankly. Killers? That couldn't be too good.

"They use it in Muggle training," Sirius whispered, "James used to make me do them for complaining at Quidditch practice."

Lily nodded and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. The self waking charm she set went off at six, but she had already been up. She was more than ready to start her training, even if she had to go through it with James Potter.

"Line up!" Moody barked, "Two rows of three."

Sirius, Lily and James ended up right in front of Moody while the other three gladly took the back row.

"We'll start you off with something light…" Moody had a gleam in his eye that worried Lily. "Sixty pushups in a minute. Go."

Lily lifted herself up and down thirty times before her scrawny arms were ready to quit. She forced herself to continue and glanced at James and Sirius, who were on the other side of her. The idiots were grinning and having a race to see who could get to one hundred the quickest.

"Show offs." She muttered, struggling to reach fifty five.

"Time!" Moody barked, pacing in front of them. "Now, onto killers."

The trainees stood in a line as ordered as Moody explained what they had to do, "Longbottom, Evans and Potter will run first. When they get back Andrews, Black, and Shackelbolt will go." He pointed to a tree that looked about 50 yards back. "Run to that tree and back-"

_I can do that, easily, _Lily thought.

"You'll do that twenty times. When the other team is done you'll take off as fast as your weak legs can carry you."

Lily swallowed loudly and promptly began stretching her calves. She already had a premonition of her achy muscles the next day. The only reason she didn't quit right there was because she'd been running all Summer, in anticipation for the grueling training. "It'll be worth it." She told herself quietly.

"Group one." Moody called, "Line up, and..go!"  
Lily took off down the designated path neck and neck with James. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. He never knew Lily Evans was a runner. In fact he noticed her legs were tan, and really quite toned.

"You might want to concentrate on running instead of checking me out Potter," Lily said loudly. She touched the tree and took off ahead of him, "Or, I might beat you."

James laughed at the remark and kept his pace steady, "This is only the first run Evans."  
"Nineteen to go." She remarked as they crossed the finish point together.

Group two took off giving Frank, Lily and James a minute to relax. Lily stood against a shade tree and observed James from behind. He'd been running unnervingly close to her. Her arm was tingling from where they barely touched when they finished. As much as she tried to deny it Lily was still very attracted to James. She'd found him good looking since sixth year, and even after a two year separation she felt the same. He seemed to be observing the other groups to see how good they were. He brought his hand up to his head and ruffled his hair absently. At least he wasn't doing it on purpose anymore. Suddenly he turned and flashed her a wolfish smile, "We're up Evans."

She was still thrown off by a spectacle-less James Potter. She nodded without comment and stepped up in between Frank and James. _Nineteen runs to go, _she thought before taking off to keep up with Potter.

"I think my lungs might explode." Alice whispered when they were finally finished. All six of them were sweaty and limp by the time the morning exercises had ended. After killers they had done sit ups, core stabilizers, and arm stretches. Apparently that was just their warm up.

"Ye better get used ter this newbies," Moody growled. He had a habit of pacing in front of them that was especially unnerving. "We'll warm up this way every morning and whip you into shape in no time."

"The whipping part sounds kinky." Sirius remarked quietly.

"Are you telling me that Moody whipping you is some kinky fantasy of yours?" Lily asked with a suppressed giggle.

Sirius scowled and shook his head, "Good point. I was thinking more along the lines of McGonagall.."  
Lily who had been sipping out of a water canteen promptly had it shoot out her mouth onto Sirius's shirt.

"Eww, say it don't spray it Evans." He said wrinkling his nose. He pulled his wand out of the waistband of his shorts to dry the water spot.

"He's going to need more cold water than that to make him stop his nasty innuendos." Kingsley said with a smirk.

"You can't make an innuendo about McGonagall," Alice remarked with a frown, "It's just not right."

"He's been after her for years…" James whispered loudly.

"What? I'm sure in her day McGonagall was a total-"

Moody took the opportunity to clear his throat, immediately cutting off the conversation.

"Today you'll be taking a before lunch hike as a cool down. I'm placing you with a partner because the Ministry says we need a bloody buddy system, and they want you to get to know one another." He rolled his good eye and continued, "Black and Andrews.."

Sirius grinned and nudged Alice who rolled her eyes.

"Shackelbolt and Longbottom.."

Lily felt her mouth drop open before Moody even said the next pair. Alice gave her a sympathetic look and Sirius grinned and gave the thumbs up.

"Evans and Potter."  
James looked away from Kingsley and Frank's sympathetic faces and ignored Sirius who was on the verge of laughing. It was only supposed to be a short jaunt through the woods, judging by the look on Lily's face she wasn't too thrilled either.

"Let's get this over with Potter." She muttered taking off ahead of him.

Lily set her shoulders determinedly and concentrated on ignoring James. It was easier than she thought it would be if she kept her eyes on the grounds. The other Auror candidates had gone inside no doubt to enjoy the air conditioning, leaving the grassy grounds empty and oddly peaceful.

"Do you know how far we have to go?" James called out to the perturbed red head.

"No bloody clue." She muttered plunging into the thick of the woods.

"I think we're supposed to be getting to know one another." James called up to her cheerfully. He was still behind her in case she decided to hex him into oblivion. He figured he had a better chance of survival behind her.

"I already know enough about you," Lily replied swatting a mosquito away from her face.

"Come on Lil, let's get to know one another."

The tall grass was irritating Lily's sweaty legs. And even with trees overhead, the sun seemed annoyingly hot. She was in no mood for hearing James Potter.

"I know that you are an arrogant berk. You undoubtedly think you are God's gift to women and that I should kiss the ground you walk on."

"Actually, that sounds more like Sirius." James joked.

Lily rounded on him so quickly he was rethinking his 'staying behind said red head' survival plan.

"Shut up Potter! I don't need to know anything more about you. I got a great impression of you at Hogwarts…"  
"So because I broke it off with you, you think I'm shit. Correct?" James asked quietly.

Lily paused momentarily before nodding sarcastically, "Yep. That pretty much sums it up."

James shook his head silently, and Lily continued, "Your parents were just killed when you decided to end it, and hell I don't know maybe you needed your 'space' or whatever.." She trailed off, shaking her head, "Did you ever consider that I needed you as well?"

James watched her turn her back on him and take a deep breath, "I have no parents James. Yours were wonderful, they might as well have been Sirius's parents, and Remus was at your house so much…they loved you all. And the first time I met them and your mom gave me a big hug, I loved them as well. They were so kind when they barely even knew me."

" I…" James tried thinking of what to say but came up with nothing. Lily stared at him blankly trying not to get all emotional in front of him.

"I'm going back now." She muttered trying not to break out into a run as she headed back to the academy.

"See you at dinner!" Frank called shutting the door to the dorm. Kingsley followed leaving Sirius who was lounging on his bed, and James who had just finished showering. The bathroom door opened and James came out dressed and ready to go down to dinner.

"I'm famished, let's go Padfoot…"

"Not so fast Prongs." Sirius put himself between James and the door earning a raised eyebrow from James."I want to talk about Evans."  
"Come on Sirius, not right now..." James begged.

"Yes right now."

James backed away from the door and went to stand by the window overlooking the grounds. Sirius remained propped casually against the door in case he tried to make a run for it.

"I want to know why you wont get back with her-"  
"Like she wants me!" James exploded furiously, "Hate to break it to you Pad, but I'm not exactly her favorite person."  
"What if you just told her _why_ you did it-"  
"I…I don't want to." James said childishly.

Sirius gave him a look that clearly communicated _'don't be thick, just do it!' _James sighed and rubbed his temples, "I'll do it…eventually."

"That's all I ask for." Sirius said smugly.

Lily was glad her dinner companions weren't too tired to talk, because she definitely wasn't in the mood to. Everyone had been talking at once when James and Sirius showed up late, with James seeming a bit grumpy. The fact that the two boys were late for a meal was amazing in itself. They were always there quickly whenever food was concerned.

"..I'll be glad when we start combat training," Frank remarked stabbing his corn with venom, "Those killers are murder."

Alice nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek. Lily tuned the conversation out and focused on the food on her plate. She should've been hungry after the long day, but discovered that she had no appetite whatsoever. It didn't help that Alice kept nudging her foot and nodding towards James,

_"Want me to take him out?" _ She mouthed teasingly.

Lily shook her head with a small smile and mouthed back, _"Let me take care of him." _

"Well dinner was excellent," Sirius said loudly, "But I think we're all going to turn in early…all of us." He practically dragged Frank and Alice, but Kingsley followed willingly,shaking his head. Lily glared daggers at Alice's retreating form for leaving her with the toe rag. Without a word, she got up and disposed her tray of food. She planned on avoiding James by taking the long way to her dorm and going around outside. It was a beautiful, cool night so she didn't mind being out there anyway.

"Lily."

Damn. He had followed her. She turned around and found herself chest to chest with James. It was unnerving being that close to him so she took a step back.

"I think we should talk…" James said solemnly.

A/N Oooh, I gave you a lil' cliffe… The next chapter may be out soon, depending on my muse, or the number of reviews I get (hint, hint) ( ;

So tell me what you think, what you like..or don't.

**xo JNSG xo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Working Together

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is all J.K. Rowlings… Professor Allen and Taylor Norris belong to me, but I don't even like them. ) :

"I think we should talk…" James said solemnly.

"What about?" Lily questioned mildly. She kept her distance from him. Far enough so that she couldn't smell his soap.

"I… I just think we should call a truce, because we'll have to work together and all." James said lamely. He'd been thinking how he wanted to try again with Lily and forget about how stupid he'd been at school. He'd intended to catch her outside alone to tell her that but chickened out at the last second. He knew she'd bite his head off if he even mentioned the word 'relationship'.

"As in get along," Lily clarified, "I can do that."

"I just thought it would be easier on everyone if we had a truce."  
James waited for her to say something else, and felt his stomach knot. She was beautiful and could easily get him flustered like no other girl. When they were together they had grown to really like (love, on James' part) one another, and he'd completely ruined it.

Lily nodded and shrugged her shoulders casually, "Truce, James."

He managed a smile that was part secretive, and all hope. A truce was a start.

The next morning Moody's trainees were out early, under the July sun. After doing killers and their other exercises Moody called them back over, "Fifty more pushups before you're dismissed for indoor classes.

Lily dropped to the ground alongside Alice and concentrated on not letting her arms give out.

"I cannot.."Alice puffed, "Wait until we take our final."  
"It should be interesting," Lily commented, "Considering Moody's methods."

"Interesting? More like sadistic."

They both finished at the same time and followed behind the guys who were on their way inside. Lily didn't really care what class she had to attend as long as she was out of the sun and away from Moody. She forced herself to walk up the three flights of stairs to Professor Allen's class. Aside from meals, this was the only time all eighteen trainees spent time together. The six trainees who were with Moody were all late, like they had been the day before. Professor Allen just shook her head and stood at the front of the classroom.

Professor Allen was an intimidating looking woman. She could only have been mid forties, and was generally new at teaching, but she nonetheless commanded respect. Everyone quieted when she stood.

"Please take your seats." She said crisply.

Lily sat to the right of Alice who was busy talking with Frank. Lily sat up straight and willed herself not to yawn. What she really wanted to do involved a shower and a cozy bed.

" Pssst, James over here!"

Lily looked over and spotted Taylor Norris the only other female in training motioning James to sit by her. Lily rolled her eyes and began looking down at her fingernails interestedly. Sure Taylor was attractive if you liked the long legged blond types with amazing tans. She'd been throwing herself at James since the day before when they ran into each other at lunch. It was disgusting the way she batted her eyelashes and giggled uncontrollably when James said two words.

"Don't be jealous Lillian," Sirius advised coming to sit by her.  
"Don't know what your talking about Sirius." Lily responded coolly.

Sirius just shook his head and focused his attention at the front of the room.

"Today we will be practicing maneuvering and defense spells with Professor Moody." Professor Allen announced, "Our class will be spent outdoors for the next few weeks to further our defense knowledge."  
The room was filled with excited chatter at the announcement, but Lily wasn't quite so thrilled. She exchanged a weary look with Alice and followed her out of the room.

"Goodbye air conditioning." Sirius muttered extracting his wand from his shorts.

"It shouldn't be that bad Padfoot." James said encouragingly.

In fact it turned out to be worse. The first two hours were spent in Moody's twisted obstacle course. Lily had volunteered to go first and went through it quickly enough, dodging spells that Moody shot at her. She was relieved though when she could see the end. The relief quickly vanished when she spotted six cloaked figures hovering ahead of her on their brooms. Death Eaters. Moody continued shooting random curses at her, including a few unforgivable curses that Lily narrowly missed.

"Stupefy!" Lily yelled managing to stun three of the Death Eaters in rapid succession.

They swooped and began throwing curses at her as well. She ran, crouched low to the ground as jets of green and red light flew in every direction. She found cover behind a random tree in the maze and threw herself behind it. Her heart was racing as she decided what to do next. She couldn't hide behind the tree forever or she'd be taken out.

"Lily!"

She glanced up sharply at James who was running toward her and dodging curses. Sirius and Alice came into view with Frank and Kingsley bringing up the rear.

"How many are out there now?" Lily asked slightly out of breath. It didn't feel like a pretend maze anymore. Her adrenaline was pumping and she felt ready to fight.

"There's at least fifteen."

Lily cursed under her breath and peeked out at what was happening. Sirius and Alice were holding their own with at least five Death Eaters, while Frank and Kingsley were behind a thick shrub making up a plan. The other ten Death Eaters were suddenly swooping down towards Alice and Sirius at an alarmingly fast speed.

"Si, Al!" Lily yelled over the chaos around them, "Hide!"

Much to James's relief Sirius grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her behind the shrub where Kingsley and Frank had been hiding. Lily and James stepped out from behind their cover and began yelling out curses as fast as they could. Kingsley and Frank followed suit soon after.

Lily was relieved to see her plan working. Together they fought off the Death Eaters until they reached the end of the maze and Kingsley got rid of the last one.

"Congratulations," Moody's voice boomed sarcastically, "If this had been a real attack most of you would've been taken out quickly. But thanks to some quick thinking you might've stood a chance."

Lily looked around tiredly and wondered if training was over yet.

"Next group!" Moody bellowed.

Lily took a seat under a shade tree and thanked merlin her group had gotten that over with. They watched as the other group made their way through the maze, they tried to make a run for it when the Death Eaters approached but found themselves trapped like Lily had.

"Ten galleons Moody came up with the demented maze idea." Frank remarked darkly. They watched along with the other group that was waiting to go, as several students were hit with curses. They were supposed to be curses, but it just made a red mark on their chests signaling that they were supposed to be dead.

Finally the second group finished off the Death Eaters and came out with triumphant smiles.

"Next group!" Moody called out impatiently.

In minutes three members of the third group had red marks on their chest and were forced to sit out. It seemed as though group one was the only group able to keep it together. It took group three ages to get rid of all the Death Eaters. Lily was sympathetic considering their group had been short three members. When they finally came out Moody lined everyone up for a few words.

"Overall, for our first drill you lot did okay," He glanced at the five with bright red in their tee-shirts, "You five can go up to your dorms and pack. You're finished here," There was a beat of stunned silence before Moody growled, "Line up for drills."

Lily and the others left quietly to shower and thank merlin they hadn't been asked to leave.

"Lil! Wait!"

Lily froze halfway up the stairs and watched as James bounded toward her. Like her, he was sweating noticeably and his hair was as wild as ever.

"I-" His resolve seemed to falter as he drew nearer. He was thinking of backing out again but spotted Sirius ahead of him giving him an encouraging nod.

"I broke up with you because I thought you'd be safer." James blurted.

Lily blinked and James's insides froze. Her face reflected no comprehension of what he was saying so he plunged on, "I love you Lily."

A/N: There it is, chapter 4 everyone. Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them! Tune in to Chp. 5 which will begin with Lily's reaction to the BiG 'L'…

Sorry for the delay! My computer went Wonky and I couldn't upload it!!

FYI, BTW: I've decided to put this fic on hold while I work on my other story Stag and Doe… ) :

I'll end it (for now!) at a good place and pick it up in a bit.

**XO JNSG XO **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this really cool magazine that has pictures from HP.

A/N Ok, I am Not putting this story completely 'on hold' – I'm just going to start taking my time on it, after this update. Thing are Crazy 'cuz it's the end of the year at school so its taking me a bit longer to type. I'm thinking this story may be finished in about nine more chapters. I was going to make it longer but want to end it in a certain spot, so there is a chance for a sequel. Let me know what ya think.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, enjoy the chappie!!

All the air seemed to whoosh out of Lily's lungs. She stared uncomprehendingly at James for a few seconds before grabbing his arm. She practically dragged him from the staircase they were on to an empty hallway where they could talk. Except Lily couldn't talk. Speech seemed to be beyond her which was very unlike her. She stepped back so she was against the wall and shut her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She said slowly, but with a hint of annoyance, "Protect me from what?"

James shifted his weight from one foot to the other and ran a hand through his hair, something he hadn't done since his fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Voldemort-"

"What does he have anything to do with us?!" Lily cried on the edge of losing her temper.

"He killed my bloody parents!" James roared, throwing his arms out in frustration, "He went after them and succeeded, I figured I was next and if you were with me…"

Lily managed not to say anything for a few minutes while inside she was ready to give James the verbal beating of his life.

"So you decided breaking my heart was the best option?"  
"I didn't know what else to do!"

"You could've told me!" She cried, feeling her temper flare.

She received a knowing look from James, "Would you have let me end it?"

Lily didn't bother lying. "No I would not have."

"Exactly-"

"It wasn't your decision to make, James!" She yelled springing away from the wall to jab her finger in his chest, "Breaking up solved absolutely nothing. Voldemort's still out there…"

She tried to shove him again but James snatched her hand and pulled her against him. "I still love you."

Lily cleared her throat quietly but her voice still sounded breathy when she said, "You already mentioned that."

"I'm waiting for you to give me a decent response." He replied with a slight smile. For the second time that day Lily did not think she could form a proper sentence. They were incredibly close to one another and she was trying with little success not to stare at his mouth which was so very close to her own…

"I-"

"There you are James!" The James Potter Fan Club cried, which included the annoying Taylor Norris.

Lily jumped away from him and ran a hand through her hair anxiously. James looked towards the staircase at a group of female Aurors in training. They waved and smiled giddily while James suppressed the urge to hit something. He caught sight of Sirius at the top of the stairs who had a defeated expression on his face. Lily smiled awkwardly as the girls bounded over to James, "That's my cue to leave."

James was going to tell her to stay but she had already reached the top of the stairs where Sirius was watching the babbling girls with disgust.

Lily successfully managed to avoid James for two weeks. As they entered their second month of training she had a schedule down so she could steer clear from him when they had free time. mornings she got up half an hour earlier than anyone else and ate a quick breakfast. And in training while they did killers she bolted ahead of James and outran him the entire time.

It was the first Friday in August when Moody, or fate, put them together again.

"The two with the fastest killer times get a reward," Moody said beginning to pace in front of the six of them, "You'll skip today's training to invite only one friend or family member on campus to visit you."

His eye swiveled around a bit before he announced, "Potter and Evans."

Lily groaned inwardly but managed to give Alice a somewhat happy smile.

"Just enjoy your day. You deserve it!" Alice called at her mates retreating figure.

Lily walked ahead of James and nearly ran all the way up to her room to get a quick shower. The pair reported to Professor Morris at ten o' clock to tell her who they wanted to visit.

"Remus Lupin." Lily spoke up first, ignoring James's open mouth.

"Mr. Potter…?" Professor Morris prompted.

"Peter Pettigrew."

The professor nodded and dismissed them to the Pep Lounge, which was the only place of entertainment they had in the academy.

"Why did you ask for Remus?" James asked after they had left the class.

"Because I don't have anyone else, and I actually miss seeing him."  
"You and Remus were good friends," James remarked, following her towards the lounge, "You could've kept in touch."  
"He was your friend first." Was all she said before jogging up the stairs to her dorm.

James watched her go and continued towards the lounge at a slower pace. The past two weeks of his life had felt like an eternity. He saw Lily every day but they never spoke. He noticed her conscious effort to avoid him and wished she would say something to him. He was sick of making an idiot out of himself around her and left the ball in her court.

"Ten galleons says him and Lily are together-"  
"Shut up Peter-"  
"Come on Moony, you know it's bound to happen."  
James pushed the door open to find Remus and Peter in an argument over the state of his currently non existent love life.

"Glad to know you're so interested in my lack of love life." James said as soon as he entered. He couldn't keep the fake scowl on his face and ended up hugging both his friends with a feeling of relief that they were all together again. Except for Sirius who was outside doing endless pushups.

Remus looked mostly the same since James saw him a month ago. The full moon was approaching and James could tell by how tired his mate looked. His light brown hair was windblown and he had circles under his eyes. Other than that he was the same old friendly and concerned Moony.

"How's training?" Remus asked pulling a chair up across from James.

"It's going well. Moody's a very… thorough instructor."

"I heard he's a bit off." Peter said quietly.

James noticed Peter was still as blunt as ever and laughed.

"He's the best though-"

"I'm sure Prongs old pal, what they really want to hear about is the steamy affair you and Evans are carrying on." Sirius said entering the lounge with a wide grin.

"Hello Padfoot." Remus said giving Sirius a brotherly hug.

"Long time no see Wormtail." Sirius said giving Peter a slap on the back, and putting his arm around both Moony and Wormtail.

"While you lot are doing your training I've been traveling for my job." Peter defended proudly.

"And Moony's got his bookshop." James said nudging Remus's side.

Remus nodded humbly while Sirius ordered the drinks.

"Out with it James, how is our favorite red head doing?" Remus prompted after his first Butterbeer. James drank the rest of his and wiped his arm across his mouth, "Not much to tell really-"

"You can cut the sexual tension with a knife." Sirius whispered loudly.

James smacked his mates arm, "That's not tension that's hatred you prat."  
Sirius shrugged, "Same difference."  
"For once I agree with Padfoot." Remus admitted.

James looked at him with a gob smacked expression, "Six words I never thought I'd hear come out of you Moony."

"It's true. You and Lily love to hate each other."

James groaned and placed his head in his hands, "Please stop analyzing my issues-"

"Bad time to bring up the commitment issues eh?" Peter said to Sirius.

The four friends shared a laugh at James's expense that Lily heard as she entered the lounge. She was fresh from her shower, and felt a little boost of confidence from the outfit she was wearing.

Sirius heard the door shut and looked up first, "Oh boy." He tapped James's arm discreetly and urged him to look up. Lily had replaced her training clothes for a white Summer dress that hugged her body. It showed barely any skin, and James liked it that way. Less was more. With her fiery hair down, and blowing slightly he couldn't stop looking. She smiled at Remus, and James's stomach dropped.

"It's so good to see you." Lily said hugging Remus.

"You too Lily," he replied, holding her away from him, "You look wonderful."

She kissed his cheek and gave Peter a hug as well, "It's so funny seeing you four together, reminds me of school."

"Yeah except there's no Snivellus." Sirius remarked.

Lily gave him an eye roll and addressed the four of them, "I came to let you know there's going to be a party tonight and guests are invited to stay."

All four boys seemed to pay closer attention as soon as the word 'party' was mentioned.

"Your right Lil, this will be just like Hogwarts." Sirius said with a grin.

A/N Kind've transitional chapter that's setting the story up for the chapters to come. Next one will be pretty interesting!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Playing Games

Disclaimer: Still don't own it!

**Note: Thank you all for reading this and giving me such positive reviews. Cake and Ice cream to you all! Seriously, if it wasn't for all of you that review I couldnt've gotten over my Super Annoying writers block, which is the reason I've been able to keep working on this. Enjoy!**

I'd like to give a shout out to- 

**HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12: ChEErs tO YoU! Your gUesS was ****DeAd ON****! I'm using FuNKed up LETterS juSt for yOu! lOl **

The afternoon slipped away for Lily and the Marauders. They spent the day together, discussing Hogwarts and their post school lives. Remus was obviously enjoying the bookshop, while Peter talked about his traveling.

Lily was surprised at how good it felt to see the Marauders together. She'd grown used to being around them when her and James had dated. The foursome obviously cared about one another, and had the kind of friendship some would never experience. Lily was grateful for Alice as she interacted to the Marauders who were closer than brothers.

"I expected you to be a Professor, Lily." Remus admitted to her as they all watched the setting sun outdoors.

"I thought about it," She said honestly, "But with the war.."

The other three murmured their agreement. The war had shaped the way their lives turned out. For Sirius it divided his family to the point where he and his cousin Andromeda were excommunicated, from the entire Black family. Remus felt completely useless working in a bookshop. There was no way the Ministry would've let him become an Auror so he was forced to watch as his friends got ready to defend the Wizarding world, without him. Peter often tried to pretend nothing was going on and threw himself into traveling for the company he worked for.

James stole a glance at Lily who was observing the night sky silently. He liked to believe the war was part of the reason they weren't together, instead of his own stupidity. He always knew keeping her at a distance wasn't going to protect her. Breaking up with her had been the worst thing he could've done. Lily felt his eyes on her and gave him a half smile. James smiled back and looked away so he wouldn't make her uncomfortable.

"Sirius," Remus said suddenly breaking the silence, "Peter and I have to use the loo-"  
Peter shook his head in confusion, "No I don't-"

Sirius hauled Peter to his feet and ushered Remus toward the Academy, "Capital idea Moony." He gave James and Lily an innocent grin, "We'll see you two inside."

Lily stifled a laugh and smoothed her dress innocently, "They're subtlety astounds me."

James grinned and shook his head, "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"No, of course not."

They both laughed and lapsed into a comfortable silence. James kept his eyes trained on the night sky instead of Lily who was giving him an odd look. She reached out, with no hesitation and took his hand. James didn't have time to reply, before her lips were pressed against his. She placed a hand on his shoulder, while James gently pulled her closer. Lily thought her heart might leap out of her chest when James leaned over and wrapped his arm around her waist possessively. Her fingers found his messy hair that she secretly loved to ruffle, and messed it more than it already was.

"We have a party to attend."  
Just as quickly as she had initiated the kiss, Lily broke away and rose to her feet. She appeared completely unfazed by what happened, except for the color in her cheeks that the darkness hid. James was having a harder time looking composed. She was acting as though nothing had happened at all, and that made him curious. He was wondering what the hell had just happened but snapped out of his daze when she started towards the academy.

She kept her pace quick, but made it look as though she was strolling casually ahead of him. When she reached the Pepp Club's entrance she gave James a friendly smile over her shoulder and entered the dimly lit room. The entire club had been transformed. There were circular tables set up with already prepared meals on expensive china. The room smelled like the arrangements of wild flowers that decorated each table. There was even a space for a dance floor in the center of the room.

"Lil, over here!" Alice called, from one of the back tables. She looked amazing in a simple looking blue sundress that Lily had lent to her, with her light brown hair loose and slightly curled. Lily was pleased to see that Frank could not stop staring at his fiancé.

"Find the loo alright?" Lily asked Remus with a neutral look as she sat next to him and Sirius.

"Yes, Sirius gave us a nice tour." Remus responded with the same neutrality.

James sat between Frank and Kingsley, and took a long drink of ice cold water. Kingsley raised an eyebrow with an interested expression, "Hot, Potter?"

_You have no idea, _he thought dryly. Instead he set the glass down and focused on not staring at Lily. It proved to be harder than it sounded. She seemed not to notice him as she continued her conversation with Sirius and Remus about their favorite Quidditch teams.

"James?"  
"Mmm?" He looked up uncertainly at Lily who repeated,

"Nothing, I just wanted the water pitcher."

"Oh."

James grabbed it just as Lily's fingers brushed the handle. She left them a beat too long and retracted them slowly.

"Thank you." She accepted it and poured herself a glass without another look in his direction.

"Sirius has a message for you," Peter leaned around Kingsley to inform James.

"Why can't he tell me Wormtail?"

"He said it's about a certain red head who happens to be sitting at our table."

James rolled his eyes but waited for his friend to continue, "He said 'play the game'."

James looked across the table at Sirius who pretended not to notice his mate, he then glanced at Lily who was also absorbed in the conversation. James knew he was a smart man, and was surprised that it took him so long to figure Lily out. He struck up a conversation with Kingsley and continued eating his dinner a little faster.

"Physical training's done this month." Kingsley pointed out.

"Uh-huh, then it's off to the Ministry for shadowing."  
"I can hardly wait." Kingsley drawled, earning a laugh from James.

Lily glanced up from her steak at James who was talking and laughing. He seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself, and stopped looking at her. Suddenly, he caught he eye from across the table and nodded slightly. Lily nodded back and focused on her food.

As soon as the band assembled in the corner of the room James made his move. He'd stolen away during dinner and gotten himself cleaned up in jeans and a black button down shirt that he knew Lily liked on him. He approached her and waited silently by her side until she looked up.

"Would you like to dance?"

Lily looked up at James and felt like she would swallow her tongue. Instead she set her napkin on the table and accepted his hand, "Okay, I guess I can spare one." She teased.

He smelled clean like soap, and the aftershave he used. She bet if she put her hand up to his face it would feel..

"Training is almost over." James remarked, placing his hand on the small of her back, and moving them slowly to the music.

Lily shivered on the inside, but he seemed unaware,

"Then we'll move on to doing field work and be separated from everyone."

"Not necessarily," Lily protested feebly, "We'll most likely end up in the London office together."

James shrugged carelessly and continued guiding them around the floor around other couples. Lily wasn't paying attention to the dancing anyway.

"I was thinking of taking a position in the States."

"Really?"

James nodded with a staid expression. He had planned on applying as soon as physical training ended, so he would complete his field training over there. That had been his plan until he ran into Lily Evans the very first day at the academy.

"Won't you miss everyone?" She asked casually.

Everyone including her.

"No. I figure I'll pop in and visit Sirius, Remus and Peter every weekend."  
"Well, if you want to go," Lily said slowly, as if she was trying to figure out what to say, "Then, I think it would be a good experience."

James shook his head and frowned, "It _was_ my plan but now I don't think I can leave this beautiful red head I met."

The song ended and James excused himself, leaving Lily in the middle of the dance floor alone. She watched him leave and wondered what in Merlin's beard she was going to do.

**Note: Hmm, I kind've left a cliffe…he he Thoughts anyone?? At this point I have no clue how long this will turn out to be..?**

**Chp. 7 will pick up where this left off. I'm really excited to work on it! Thank you again for reading and dropping me some reviews …if you haven't reviewed, don't be afraid. I don't bite (:**


	7. Chapter 7 Specs

Chapter 7: Specs

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world does not belong to me, I just play in it.

**Note: Kinda short Chapter, but I think you'll get over it after you read it (:**

Sirius stared at Lily and noted that she looked like a lost puppy. She was staring at the exit with a wounded expression, that he contributed to James's abrupt departure. Sirius turned to his five friends at the table and shook his head, "Those two drive me mental."

00

Lily went to the exit and watched James disappear further into the darkness. Her legs felt a bit shaky and her heart was beating wildly in her chest. What he had said about not leaving her, suprised her. She had no idea he'd been considering leaving England for Merlin only knew, how many years. Lily cared about James and always would, but wasn't eager to jump into a serious relationship. She wanted to take it slow, so they could enjoy one another. Even if she wasn't sure exactly what kind of relationship she wanted with James, she was deeply aware that she wanted one.

Lily took a deep breath and exited the Club, running as fast as her long legs could take her. It resembled a pathetic hobble since she was in heels. She spotted James who had taken off way ahead of her, somewhere near the forest. She felt incredibly stupid taking off after James in the dark, but sometime in the past she realized she had completely abandoned any shame she had left in her.

"Bloody, damn shoes!" Lily cursed, finally kicking them off altogether. She continued at a run in her bare feet and prayed she did't step in anything too disgusting.

It was a wonderful night, with a handful of stars scattered in the sky. The only light came from the Academy that was now behind her. She would've liked to stop and stare at how beautiful the grounds looked at night, but was preoccupied with a certain messy haird man that was vanishing from her line of vision.

"James, Stop!" She yelled as he retreated closer the dense woods.

James halted at the edge of the woods and turned to face the red head who was running at him looking absolutely amazing, with her hair flying behind her carelessly, and her bright green eyes glistening clearly in the night.

She skidded to a halt, barefeet and all, only a few feet away from him. She guessed she looked like a total mess and scowled self conciously.

"So, you're _not_ leaving?" She finally blurted.

James rolled his shoulders indicating his indifference, "I guess not."

Lily let out her breath and felt relief wash over her. James however, didn't look quite as happy as she felt. He leaned his back against a tree and watched her with a bland expression. Lily decided it was her turn to talk, even if she had no idea what to say. James had called a truce, and later admitted that he was still in love with her. It was definitely her turn.

"I'm..glad your not going." She said quietly as she began looking down at her fingernail absorbedly.

"Really?" He asked with the same flatness his expression reflected.

"Of course!" She said, feeling her temper spike, "I-Everyone would miss you."

"And what about you? Thought you'd be glad I was going?"

Lily looked up sharply, "If you think I'm going to tell you how lost I'd be without you, you're even more delusional than I thought."

"Then why the hell did you come out here?" He said showing his annoyance. He was practically glaring at her now. She stubbornly refused to break eye contact first and shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because you were acting all odd-"

"Odd?" James shouted, pushing himself off the tree, "I was trying to tell you that the whole reason I'm _not_ leaving is for you."  
" I feel like you're trying to push me into professing my undying love for you." She snapped edging closer to him, "And maybe I'm not too keen about going down that path again."

James rubbed a hand over his face tiredly, "Then why do you care if I go or not?"  
"Because I love you, you thick sod!" She shouted, going red in the face at the sharp contradiction of what she'd said. She ignored the startled look she recieved from James and continued, "But you and I both know if we get together here we'll only muck things up. I'm trying to focus on getting out of this damn program, and starting my life and you're… Okay, so I guess I'll be the one to do the mucking." She finished quietly.

James couldn't contain a smile that threatened to spread from ear to ear. Lily noticed and felt her belly do a little flip, "Don't look so smug." She said, already aware that they were getting closer.

"I don't want to jump right into a serious relationship," She warned, as he stepped closer.

"Is that why you were acting so bold today?" James asked, finally grinning like mad.

Another step closer.

"I wasn't trying to be bold." She defended in an unusually thick sounding voice, " I was just trying to keep you interested."

James stepped right in front of her, "It worked."

Lily chuckled softly and brought her hand up to James's cheek. Their kiss had been over an hour ago but the memory turned her emerald green eyes hazy with desire. James leaned in and brushed a soft kiss against her lips that sent a spark through both of them. Lily moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

James's lips moved along her face brushing it with airy kisses. Lily's free hand roamed from his shoulder, eased down his chest to his belt buckle where she rubbed his lower abdomen with her fingers teasingly,earning a jolt from James. He nipped her ear lightly, and her laughter filled the night. James smiled at the sound and trailed his kisses from her jawline to her neck and the base of her throat.

Lily moaned and their lips met again for a searing kiss.

"James.." Lily said softly as his hand swept up her back.

James continued kissing her lightly and responded, "Hmm?"

Lily opened her eyes and rested her hand against his cheek, "I want to kiss you with your glasses on."

James touched his forehead to hers and nodded silently. She reached in his back pocket with calm hands and pulled them out to settle them on his nose.

"There you are." She murmured, molding her body against his and picking up where they left off.

**Note: ah, I liked writing this chapter. Some moderate Fluff is always cool. **

**Question: Do you guys want Lemons?? I'm not planning on doing any hard core-ness with this story ****but**** tell me what you'd prefer ( ;**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Future Plans and Worst Fears

**Disclaimer: The only HP thing I own is the picture of Sirius on my calendar… ) :**

**A/N okkkk Sportsfans, hard to believe but I've already got the ending in mind for this story. Don't hold me to it but I'm thinking there will be around 4-5 more chapters..? thanks to all who have stuck with this story and shared their thoughts with me ( :**

"As soon as we get out of here, I'm taking you to Hogsmeade on a proper date." James murmured giving Lily a light kiss on her neck.

Lily who was pressed comfortably against the wall sighed and allowed herself a moment of total relaxation. Her boyfriend was pressed against her intimately and was doing delicious things to her neck. Even though her day had been intense and frazzling Lily forgot it all and closed her eyes. There was a breeze blowing on the couple as they stood together in an empty hallway. Abandoned corridors seemed to be the only place they could find a moments peace. Everywhere else they were surrounded by people.

James brought his lips to Lily's face and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Lily opened her eyes and gave him a luminous smile, "Where will we go in Hogsmeade?"

Without hesitation James grabbed her hand and used his free hand to brush wild red locks of hair from her face, "We'll eat at the Shooting Star Pub, that you adore so much…"

Lily nodded her agreement silently and James continued, "Then we'll do a bit of dancing-"

Lily felt her eyes widen, "James Potter, dancing?"

James shrugged and squeezed her hand tighter, "Why not? You love it after all." He ignored the comical look she was giving him and continued on with a mischievous grin, "After that will have to remain a mystery."

Lily frowned and shook her head, "Uh-uh, that isn't fair."

"I'm sorry Miss Evans, but I'd prefer to keep my plans to myself."

Lily frowned deeper and James brushed a kiss across her forehead, already planning the future date in Hogsmeade with his favorite redhead.

0

"James..?"

Lily stirred beside James in her bed and kissed his lips softly. He blinked several times and flashed her a crooked smile, "Morning."

"Mmm, we have training."

James tightened his arm around her middle and yawned, "Of course we do."

It was their last week of Physical Testing before they began training with the Ministry. The older Aurors who were only there for a few weeks of instruction on the new magic tracking technology were already ready to go. Unlike the first year Aurors in Training who were forced to be there for three months. It seemed to have gone by amazingly fast, especially the past two weeks James had spent with Lily. The pair shared the room with Alice, which was perfectly fine with Alice since they had the No Snogging While Alice Is In The Room-rule.

Lily rested her head against his bare chest and gave it a light kiss. James heard the clanging pipes, signaling Alice beginning her morning routine and brushed his fingers up and down Lily's middle. She squirmed and bolted into a sitting position, "James!"

"Yes?" He asked blankly.

Lily's eyes narrowed as she edged away from him, "My mate is in the loo, a room away!"

James gave her a devious wink, "We better hurry then-"

"No way Potter-"

"C'mon Lil, I thought you liked a challenge." He said playfully.

Lily blinked, recovered and tackled James so they were both spread on the queen size bed. He tried to sit up but she pushed him back on the bed roughly. She laughed at his pleased expression and teased his lips with hers. James patted her bottom fondly and lifted his arm slyly to pull her closer.

Lily swatted it away and smiled against his mouth, "Sorry love, but we can't afford to be late."

James groaned in protest but Lily rolled away from him and hurriedly changed into her gear. Alice entered the room after washing up and James went in to get changed as well.

"Your lover boy better hurry," Alice remarked risking a glance at the clock by her bedside, "We have two minutes."

Lily's thoughts instantly went back to the previous week when Moody reduced a grown man to tears for being a minute late. She ran to the bathroom and pounded on the door loudly, "James Harold Pott-"

The door flew open and James smiled with ease, "Ready my Lily Flower."

Lily smiled and allowed him to drape an arm around her shoulder. Alice simply rolled her eyes and followed the couple out of the room.

00

"He's always here early." Kingsley remarked so only his fellow six in his group could hear.

Sirius nodded his support and said quietly, "The man is never late."

The other five agreed and looked around the grounds for their missing Trainer. Lily glided over to James' side and murmured, "You don't think something's happened?"

James shook his head and gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead, "Naw, I'm sure everything's-"

"ATTENTION!" A familiar gruff voice barked, in a familiar demanding tone. All eyes went to Alaster moody who was looking madder than usual. His tired face seemed to be etched with more lines from a lack of sleep, but his eyes had a fierce determination that startled everyone into silence.

Moody observed them briefly. Normally he would begin his morning pace in front of them that was meant half to frighten them and half to piss them off and make them work harder for him.

"All of you wait here, I'll be back with instructions. Don't move!" He barked grimly before abruptly walking away.

James' eyes followed their grumpy Trainer as he stormed into the Academy and out of sight. He caught Sirius' eye and frowned. Sirius shrugged and turned to Kingsley who shook his head anxiously and gave Frank who looked rather nervous, a pat on the back.

There was a slight change in the air before it happened. Tension. It felt similar to the electric feeling before a storm. It was thick in the air making every respond on a primal level. The doors to the Academy were blown open and a stream of masked figures strode out purposefully. Alice grabbed Lily's arm and her mouth opened forming a perfect 'O'. The fifteen various trainees scattered on the grounds felt their stomachs drop. Death Eaters were flooding out of the Academy towards them with their wands drawn.

**A/N really enjoyed writing a bit more fluff! Plus the lil' cliffe I left at the end**.


	9. Training vs Fighting

Chapter 9: Fighting vs. Training

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

**A/N whoaaa, mega chapter guys. Hope you enjoy 'cuz I hauled ass and worked hard on this one!**

An eternity passed in a matter of seconds. _Where's moody? How were Death Eaters attacking the Academy?_ Lily grabbed her wand right as five other trainees approached them. Their faces reflected the terror that Lily was feeling.

"Where are the other four?" Sirius shouted above the crashing noises emitted from the Academy. Lily and Alice both glanced back and watched in horror as curses and hexes began flying. It seemed as though the teachers and older students were putting up a good fight.

"Dead." A lanky man replied gravely.

Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing. It was either a very real seeming test or they were all in very imminent danger. Death Eaters had spotted the group clustered at the far grounds and advanced towards them, with their capes billowing.

"MOVE!" James bellowed, shoving Lily and Sirius towards the woods.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily's heart stopped but she continued running. The neon green light from the curse hit the lanky trainee in the back. He had no time to cry out. His body tensed and he fell into the grass limply. Alice covered her hand over her mouth looking as pale and frightened as Lily and the others felt. Lily took her friends hand to steady her, and continued running.

"James!" Kingsley barked.

James spun around and drew his wand, "Stupefy!"

A Death Eater only twenty feet away fell to the ground helplessly.

"Where to?" Frank called herding the group deeper into the wooded area.

The four trainees who weren't in Moody's group opted to get off the grounds and apparate to safety.

"Are you mad?" Lily demanded, not daring a glance at the advancing Death Eaters, "We abandon them and they die. We have to fight first."

Three determined looking men and a timid looking woman didn't seem to care.

"Fine, go," Sirius barked, waving them away, "You'll only hold us back."

The four deserters took off through the woods to apparate to London. Lily turned to the insufferable Taylor Norris who was famous for flirting with James. She spoke quickly, "You jumping ship as well?"

Taylor returned Lily's determined look, "No," She nodded at Frank who was peering anxiously through the trees, "How are we going to do this?"

Sirius and James seemed to be sharing a brain as they formulated a plan,

"We have seven people-"

"Three control the woods-"

"Four go for Moody-"

"Whenever this is over we apparate to ST. Mungos and Dumbledore-"

"And the Ministry." Sirius finished.

"I'll take Kingsley and Alice." James offered looking into Lily's eyes steadily.

"We'll take the inside." Sirius said nodding at Frank, Taylor and Lily.

There was a second of silence where everyone realized what could happen while they were separated. Alice reached on her tip toes and gave Frank a quick kiss, "Love you, babe."

Frank whose throat suddenly felt constricted nodded and gave Alice a wink. Lily gave James a lingering kiss on his lips and walked backward toward Sirius, "I'll see you."

"Yeah." James responded, swiping a hand through his hair shakily.

Lily ruffled Alice's hair as everyone else prepared for a battle. Sirius nodded solemnly, but quickly threw his mates a last cocky grin, "You better kick some arse Prongs."  
"You know it Pad." James called back as his friends and the woman he loved disappeared into the woods.

The moment the others were out of sight Lily, Sirius, Frank and Taylor went into battle mode. They forgot about what could happen to the people they loved and slipped into survival mode. Sirius led them through the woods using the thick forestation for cover. Frank who was bringing up the rear called, "We keep this way we can come around the side entrance."

Everyone nodded their agreement and surged forward at a jog. They halted at the edge of the woods and peered out onto the grounds.

"Oh fucking hell." Sirius cursed.

"I second that." Lily croaked at the sight of a mass of black capes overrunning the grounds. Between them and the entrance were at least fifty Death Eaters engaged in battle. Beside Lily Taylor shook her head and gave a frustrated frown, "We have to see their inside position as well."

Frank nodded and gave Sirius an urgent look, "Did you bring your broom?"

"Yeah.." Sirius said slowly. Inspiration struck Sirius and he clapped Frank on the back, "Brilliant Longbottom!"

"Anyone else bring one?" Lily demanded, catching on.

"Yep," Taylor said quickly, "Its up in my dorm."  
"Alright then," Sirius cried determinedly, "On the count of three Norris-"

"One-"

"Two-"

"Three-"

"ACCIO BROOM!" They cried simultaneously.

The four waited impatiently as more Death Eaters filled the grounds. Lily tapped her foot against the ground and waited for a broom to appear.

"Hot damn!" Frank yelled triumphantly.

On the second floor two brooms burst through the window creating a shower of glass in the process. Lily prayed Death Eaters hadn't noticed and mounted the broom behind Sirius.

"Drop in Black," Lily instructed behind him, "Frank will cover us and we'll go in wands blazing."

"As you wish Miss Evans." Sirius replied, kicking off at break neck speed.

Lily hung on to his back with one arm and pointed her wand with the other. They quickly shot out of the woods and fired off curses at the enemy below.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Protego!" Lily shouted, sending the killing Curse back at the hooded figure. Sirius swooped toward the ground and Lily fired off every curse that came to mind. Frank was following closely behind when Sirius and Lily prepared to land.

"Crucio!"

Lily turned in time to see Taylor hit with the curse. She froze on the broom and her body began jerking while her face contorted in agony. Without thinking Lily leapt off the broom after the girl who was plummeting toward the ground.

"LILY!" Sirius hollered reaching out to her hopelessly.

"Keep going!" She yelled as she fell, sinking powerlessly toward her death.

With an unsteady hand she muttered, "Impedimenta!" to slow her down. Lily barely had time to protect herself before she landed on the ground.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She stunned the figure that had Crucio'd Taylor and removed the curse, "Come on Norris, I'll get you inside."

Lily lifted the limp girl and threw her half over her shoulder. Sirius and Frank burst from behind a patch of bushes and covered Lily as she carried Taylor to the side of the entrance.

"Is it clear?" Lily asked, trying to breathe evenly again.

Sirius nodded and paused to clap Lily's back, "That was brilliant Lily."

Lily nodded offhandedly and managed a smile.

Sirius clapped her on the back with a smile still in place, "Oh, and never do it again."

Lily laughed and laid Taylor against the brick wall. Lily placed a hand against her forehead and she shrank away.The girl was sweating and pale.

"Its okay Taylor. We're moderately safe now."

"I'm…ok…Let's go."

She struggled to her feet, leaning against the building for support.

"Stay here," Sirius said firmly, "We'll take some minions in there, find Moody and take you to St. Mungo's."

Taylor shook her head just as firmly, "No. If I fall behind just leave me. Got it?"  
No one said anything so Lily nodded at Taylor and did a count down. They blasted the door open and entered cautiously. Smoke was billowing from the second floor making it hard to see. Frank leaned in close to the other three and yelled, "How 'bout Taylor and I take upstairs. We'll do a sweep and rescue survivors."

"Lil and I will go for Moody. We'll meet out front."  
It was agreed and through the confusion Lily and Sirius set off in search of their beloved Mad Eye Moody.

0

"Okay James, next idea please." Alice said, behind the cover of a shrub.

James shut his eyes tightly in the hopes of coming up with something. They'd fought off twenty Death Eaters, managing to kill two. In doing so they were able to push back the remaining Death Eaters and hold onto their brilliant cover behind the trees. Now though, they needed another plan.

James peeked out from behind his tree and said decidedly, "I say we fight."

Kingsley and Alice exchanged looks before nodding, "Agreed."

There were only fifteen Death Eaters dueling when they peered out from behind the tree. As soon as they were without cover however, twenty more came charging from the side of the building to the aid of their fellow Death Eaters.

"Fan out!" Alice cried, rushing to help the other struggling Aurors.

Kingsley and James remained almost back to back while they dueled so they could cover one another. Spells shot over his head as James tried to keep Alice in sight. The diminutive blonde haired girl surged forward bravely and left him struggling to keep her in sight.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" An eerily shrill voice screeched.

James immediately blocked the spell and felt a smile spread over his face despite his situation. Bellatrix Black continued toward him with what Sirius called her 'unhinged' smile.

"Ah, it's the Potter's boy. This will be a pleasure." She cackled, circling him dangerously.

It was this moment that James Potter realized how fit for his job he was. Surrounded by Death Eaters including an insane Bella and chaos, he felt no fear. Only a surge of adrenaline that prepared him for a duel.

James gripped his wand tighter and gave Bellatrix a mock bow, "Yes it should Bella. Potter against his least favorite Black."

"Tell me how is my dear Cousin?" She asked, with a sneer, "The family is missing their punching bag."

Of course she didn't want an answer, nor did she wait for one, "Crucio!"

"Protego!" A red light erupted from his wand and sent Bella's spell back at her. She faltered and James took the opportunity to put her in a Body Bind.

"Well done, Potter." A familiar voice drawled behind James, "Crucio!"

James had the brief thought that it seemed like a Hogwarts reunion instead of a battlefield, before the curse hit him. Intense pain coursed through his body. He staggered slightly and the pain ceased. He grabbed for his wand but Lucius Malfoy had it clutched in his hand, "How about I try a Curse the Dark Lord himself favors?"  
James tried to stand but Lucius cast a curse that made his neck hair stand on end.

"Disfigure Anato!"

James felt a sensation similar to being stabbed in the back. As Lucius slowly moved his wand which was pointed at the base of James' neck to his shoulder, a deep bloody gash followed. Without even touching him James felt the spell emitting from Malfoy's wand tear through his skin. The pain was blinding and as Lucius continued James' vision turned black.

00

"Impervious!"

Lily put a raging fire out in one of the downstairs classrooms and beckoned Sirius inside. Through the remaining smoke they saw a handful of figures on the other side of the vast room. Lily made out a large red faced man with curses and hexes flowing freely with his own array of foul language following.

"Professor?" Sirius called, making his way through the smoke.

"Help me boy!" Moody barked.

Both Lily and Sirius were too stunned for a moment to comprehend what was taking place. Their bulky professor had three Death Eaters on the floor in Body Binds and was single handedly dueling with six others who he had on the run.

"Bloody hell." Sirius remarked before grinning and following Lily in stunning the hooded figures.

With Moody's skill it only took a minute to have all four fleeing from the room. Moody cracked the classroom window and peered out onto the grounds. Finally more Aurors had arrived directly from the Ministry. Lily relaxed slightly at the thought of finishing battle.

"So, I'm assuming this wasn't a test, Sir." Sirius asked wiping his hand across his forehead.

Moody shook his head grimly, "Afraid not. We were ambushed."

"Is that why you went inside, Sir?" Lily asked curiously.

Moody nodded slightly and bristled, " I saw something with my eye-" His fake eye swiveled in his head for effect, "I thought I could contain 'em, bloody cowards they are, but it turned out to be a full scale attack."

Their gazes returned to the scene outside. Moody puffed his chest, "Back into battle now. This'll be over soon."

Lily was relieved and turned to get one last look outside before she followed Sirius and Moody out to finish the battle. As she scanned her eyes connected on Lucius Malfoy.

"James!" She screamed hoarsely.

Her legs began working before her brain could process anything. She shoved past Sirius and moody and burst into the sunny afternoon. James, bloodied and barely conscious, was on his knees shaking while Lucius guided his wand along his back from behind. Hate and fear mingled inside Lily as she drew her wand and bellowed, "Expelliarmus!"

Lucius' wand flew out of his hand and a satisfied smirk graced Lily's features, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Lucius dropped to the grass and Lily gave him a swift kick in the ribs that he would feel later. She ran over to James and gently pulled him against her. Blood soaked through his thin t-shirt and onto her hand. Unchecked tears slipped down her face as James fell limply against her. She held him tightly and cried, only looking up when cheers were raised all around the grounds.

Around the pair Aurors pumped their fists in the air. The Death Eaters had retreated save for the few who had been captured. The Academy had been saved with few casualties.

Lily glanced around at the people celebrating and desperately cried, "Somebody help me!"

**A/N Okkk, no hate mail plz. ( ;**

**I had to leave off somewhere so I decided here was the best place. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon because I love you all!!**

**JNSG**


	10. Carpe Diem!

**Chapter 10: Carpe Diem!**

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing from H/P, except my wicked sweet plot! ( :**

**A/N: Did it feel like this update took forever?? 'Cuz it did for me!! Fan.Fic wouldn't let me on for some reason so I haven't been able to update OR answer my reviews… so, sorry for that! **

"He's lost a lot of blood." The Healer murmured outside Lily Evans's room.

"Will he make it?" The other asked.

"Let's hope he's a fighter." Was all she would say.

Lily paled and sat forward in bed. With shaky fingers she reached out and flipped on her call light.

0

"Lily-"

"I want out of this bed now!" Lily demanded glaring daggers at the frightened Healer beside her. It was two hours after the afternoon attack, and she was in a hospital gown flailing around her bed like mad. All she wanted was to go down the hall and check on James but the Healers and other attendants refused to hear of it.

"Lily your leg was badly injured when you fell-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY BLOODY LEG!" She protested, straining against a harmless bind that was restraining her limbs. Her leg was throbbing from her struggling even after many spells to dull the pain. When she realized she was stuck she stopped flailing and bit her lower lip. Tears were welling in her eyes and she was afraid that she would lose it in front of everyone at St. Mungos.

"Please," She begged hoarsely, "Let me see him."

The Healer remained firm telling her she would have to wait until she could walk. They left her alone with tears gathered in her eyes. She had heard barely anything about James's condition, only that he had lost a large amount of blood and was still out of it.

"Lilykins! Where are YOU?!" Sirius called cheerily from the hall.

He was so upbeat he was practically skipping. Remus and Peter shook their heads at their loony friend and followed him in search of the injured red head. Sirius poked his head in room 112 and thrust a bouquet of flowers in front of him. Lily glanced at the three boys and offered them a watery smile. Sirius frowned and tossed the arrangement of rose-pink garden tulips on the edge of her bed.

Remus embraced the crying girl and rubbed her back soothingly, "What's wrong Lily?"  
"J-James." She blurted, covering her face.

Peter gave the teary girl a sideways glance, "He's fine. We just saw him-"

Lily's head shot up instantly, "Is he alright?!"

"Well, he was asleep…" Peter offered feebly.

Sirius pushed the forgotten flowers away and sat near Lily's feet, "Why don't we take a peek at him?"

"I can't," Lily said quietly, "They won't let me with my 'injury'."

Remus exchanged a glance with Sirius and did not like the mischievous look he got in return. Remus scooted closer to Sirius's side and muttered, "What are you thinking Padfoot?"

Sirius rose to his feet at a leisurely pace and began inspecting the hospital bed. He ignored Remus's question until he dropped to the floor and began tapping the wheels.

"Do these things have a lock?"  
Lily peeked over the bed and watched Remus's face take on a look of realization. He crouched beside Sirius who was fiddling with the wheels. Peter whispered something to Remus and his eyes grew round.

"Padfoot-"

"What are you three on about?" Lily questioned, unable to contain her curiosity.

"Moony was just muttering about how barmy I am." Sirius said from the floor with a proud grin.

Peter looked enthused also but Remus began pinching the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes as Sirius flipped a small latch on the wheel. The bed began rolling forward to Lily's shock. She gripped the bars on the side so her knuckles turned white.

"What the bloody-"

Sirius placed a finger to his lips to silence her and flipped the next latch. Remus held the foot of the bed to prevent it from moving while Peter watched the doorway casually.

"Two down, to to go." Sirius muttered with the same mischievous glint in his eyes.

Lily watched him flip the third latch and move to the fourth. He placed his finger on it, but paused to look up at her.

"We're going to get you to Prongs' room, but do not scream." He instructed.

Lily did not like the sound of that but kept her mouth shut. Sirius flipped the last latch so the brakes were no longer on all four wheels.

"Moony, you're going to take the foot of the bed and watch for civilians," Sirius whispered. Remus saluted mockingly, and Sirius instructed Peter, "Wormtail you stay behind me and inform me of any complications."

Lily bit her lip and grabbed Sirius's sleeve, "And what are you going to do?"  
Sirius moved out of her grip so he was behind her headboard, "I Miss Evans, am going to steer."

Lily pulled her blankets up to her chin and shook her head, "You're absolutely mental Sirius."

The scheming man grinned, "Aww, thanks Lil. Peter all set, yeah?"  
Peter motioned them that it was now or never.

"Carpe Diem then Mates!" Sirius called, shoving the bed forward.

Remus broke out into a run to keep from getting run over by the rolling bed. Sirius managed to guide it out of the room and leaned to the right to straighten it, once they were in the hall.

"Padfoot, we've got complications!" Peter yelled behind Sirius.

Sirius risked a glance back and laughed at some very angry Healers.

"SIRIUS!!" Lily cried, wanting to avoid running into a wall.

"Oops."  
Remus gripped the foot of the bed and with Sirius in front, made a sharp left down the hall. The massive bed creaked and skidded across the floor, nearly slamming into the wall. Lily grabbed the flowers before they flew off the bed and covered her eyes. Sirius let out a bark of laughter and called, "Full speed ahead Moony, they're gaining on us!"

"Here it goes, Pad." Remus responded, gripping the foot of the bed and breaking into another mad dash.

"Oh Merlin, we are gonna crash." Lily squealed as they skidded around another corner.

A handful of Healers were behind them calling for security. Sirius simply went faster, trying to keep up with the bed as it raced down the hall.

"Another turn Remus!" Sirius yelled.

Both boys whipped the bed down the hall and shoved it into room 240. They shut the door quietly and pushed Lily further into the dark room.

"You are mental Pad," Remus said fondly, "Brilliant but completely off your rocker."

Peter nodded his agreement and the three boys had a laugh. Lily smiled as well and Remus turned his attention back to her. She was staring at James's bed with a look similar to a kicked puppy. Sirius apparated the empty bed beside James's to Lily's room and wheeled her to his bedside.

"He looks so pale." Lily whispered, reaching out to run a hand lightly over his cheek.

Remus and Sirius hoisted her underneath her arms and helped her into James's bed. Lily thanked them quietly and snuggled against his side. She looked him over carefully, brushing light kisses on his face. He was pale in the dim light but overall looked better than expected.

Remus cleared his throat and tugged Sirius and Peter toward the door, "We'll be back in awhile Lil."

"But it's such a touching moment-" Lily heard Sirius whine as the door closed.

Lily laid her head on James's chest and placed her arms on his sides, carefully avoiding his back. She remained undisturbed until she felt James stir beneath her. She looked up hopefully and was greeted by his warm hazel eyes.

"Hello love."

Lily smiled radiantly, "You've made it."

James nodded and captured her lips in a tender kiss. He pulled away from her slowly and ran his hand along her face, "How are you?"  
"Fine now. Just a slight leg injury."

James grasped his glasses from his bedside table and settled them on his nose. He held on to Lily with one arm while the other rubbed her calf lightly. Lily's eyes closed while she let his warm hand soothe her muscle.

"Mmm, that feels excellent-"

"Whoa! We can come back if you like."

Lily and James laughed outright at Sirius who was covering Remus and Peter's eyes, like they were toddlers.

"Git." Remus muttered, shoving him off.

"I was just trying to shield your virgin eyes." Sirius said in his defense.

Peter scoffed, "'Kay, I agree with Moony. Git."

James continued rubbing her leg unabashedly while Sirius conjured chairs. They gathered around the hospital bed and began a discussion of the days events.

"..It's all over the paper," Remus said, placing Lily's flowers in a vase, "Everyone's wondering what happened-"

"And I say we tell all the people of our gallant rescue of the Academy." Sirius said teasingly.

"That's what they're saying Pad," Peter said reclining in his chair, "Saying you blokes deserve a 'regal reward for aiding the Wizarding World when it was needed most'."

Lily rolled her eyes, "We're going to be Aurors, we don't need a party for saving our own arses."

Sirius nodded, "Excellent point… But I'd still take the party."

James laughed, "Of course you would Pad."

"There'd probably be cake." Peter said offhandedly.

"And awards." Remus contributed.

"And lots of pretty birds who want nothing more than to hear the story about how brave the men were-"

"All the men?" A Female voice echoed from the doorway.

Lily extracted herself from James's grasp to nod at Taylor Norris, who was also sporting a hospital gown. The two girls smiled at one another and Sirius invited her in, offering her a seat beside his.

"How are you feeling?" Lily inquired with genuine concern.

"I'm alright. You guys?"

"Per-fect." Sirius said with a characteristic lazy grin.

He watched Taylor for a little too long before introducing Remus and Peter. Taylor smiled at the two men with recognition, "Interesting. I finally get to see all four Marauders under the same roof."

"Even if we are a little worse for wear." James remarked punching Sirius in the arm.

"James, I heard about your encounter with Lucius," Taylor mentioned, "Actually, I think everyone has. How are you?"

"Surviving." He said, draping an arm across Lily's waist.

"Good to hear. Apparently Kingsley and the lot will be arriving soon."

She looked at everyone around the room anxiously, "Actually Dumbledore and Moody want to meet with us tonight."

Remus and Peter exchanged confused looks while Lily's mind went into overdrive. She looked up at James who was thinking hard as well.

"Should be interesting." She remarked lightly.

**A/N Cake and Ice cream to anyone who can guess what will happen with Dumbledore..! **

**As of right now I'm thinking one more chapter for this story w/out an epilogue… ****Tears**

**I've been toying around with a continuation of Training Marauder Style but I'm involved with You Make Me Smile, which is getting interesting & hard to keep up with! and two stories at once is a bit overwhelming for my schedule right now.**

**Sooo, any ideas please let me know. I love you all! **


	11. Epilogue: Of Hott Butts,and Skivving Off

**Epilogue: Of Hot Butts, and Skivving off**

A/N This chapter kind've bounces around, but that is just to give you a peek at life after training… This is the end though kiddies!

**One month later**

"EVANS!"

Lily covered her hand over her mouth and raced down the hall of the Ministry with her legs crossed. Sirius and James burst from the loos with similar disgruntled looks on their faces. She watched the boys faces and found it harder not to wet her knickers.

"Argggh, it's cold!" Sirius cried, smacking his bum entertainingly.

James was hopping from one foot to the other while he swatted his bum as well muttering about 'feels like an icicle shoved up my-'

"Oi, you both look like prats!" Alice called tossing them the tube of Icy Hot Lily had smeared on the toilet seats. James grabbed it and threw it at the wall.

"My arse is.. hot..it's on FIRE!"

"That's a bit conceited." Taylor remarked as she passed James and went to stand beside Lily and Alice.

Both men stopped simultaneously and yelped.

"Hot!" James wailed, slamming into the door to the men's bathroom and disappearing from sight. Sirius followed rubbing his bum and laughing at the same time.

Lily, Alice and Taylor exchanged amused looks. They could faintly hear both men's complaining and their smiles grew until they were laughing and gasping for breath.

"What the devil is going on in there?" Moody demanded glancing at the men's room suspiciously.

Lily choked back her laughter and shook her head, "I'm not sure, Sir. Potter and Black seem to be-"

"Having some difficulty." Taylor explained.

Alice nodded as well, "Mmm, I think they said something about anal seepage.."

Moody recoiled at Alice's statement and looked back at the bathroom distastefully.

"Hmm, right. As you were."

Moody disappeared from sight and the bathroom door opened slowly, revealing two Marauders who looked a bit put off.

James advanced toward Lily with an evil smile, "Anal seepage?"

He was trying to look menacing but Lily couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped her.

"That was all Alice."

James grabbed her arms and began tickling her sides mercilessly. Sirius grinned and grabbed Taylor and Alice in head locks.

"Oi, Black!" Kingsley called, with Frank next to him, "How's the anal seepage?"

Everyone stopped moving on the fourth floor to look at Sirius Black and Kingsley Shackelbolt. Sirius released the girls and flashed Kingsley a toothy grin.

"Why don't you come over here and find out!"

The entire floor heard Sirius's retort and laughed. Kingsley grinned and rolled his eyes and Frank pulled Alice into a hug.

"You three are trouble. At Hogwarts it was exploding loos and now it's smearing them with a burning substance."

"It's not our fault," Alice defended, "They charmed our clothing so it would turn into showgirl outfits-"

"And," Lily interjected, "During the day we would periodically break out into the can-can."

"Well I thought it was amusing." Sirius pointed out.

"And hot." James added as an afterthought.

Both boys nodded their agreement. Lily shook her head and punched her boyfriend in the stomach.

"So really, you started it."

"That's a bit immature don't you think?" He teased.

"Yeah, next you're going to be talking like we have cooties." Sirius said mockingly.

"It's called body lice love." Taylor replied patting his head as if he were a four year old.

Sirius stuck his tongue out childishly and crossed his arms over his chest huffily.

0

The rest of the morning was spent in miniscule cubicles going over stacks of cases. Lily focused on one case at a time, giving it all her attention and had it cracked wide open by noon. She felt a surge of pride as she left Moody's office. It seemed that the new Arurors together were solving cases at a rapid rate, which was the only reason Lily was allowed a cubicle beside James's. She poked her head in his door but was disappointed to find that he was out. She sat behind her desk to continue working when she noticed a scrap of paper in James's hasty scrawl:

Lil,

_Congratulations on breaking the case! _

_And Happy Friday!_

_Meet me in front of Honeydukes,_

_I have a few surprises that I'm sure you'll enjoy._

_Don't worry either, I already got it cleared with Moody._

_See you at one??_

_Love always,_

_ J_

Lily placed the note in her purse and smiled. James could be incredibly thoughtful when it came to dates and she was curious what this particular one would entail. She pulled her coat on and rushed out of the Ministry to apparate to Hogsmeade.

She remembered walking through the village during Hogwarts and felt a small smile tug at her lips as she passed Zonko's and Flourish and Botts. She approached Honeydukes and found James waiting for her with an Ever Changing Flowers. Lily kissed him lightly before accepting the bouquet that was turning a vibrant plum color as she held them to her nose and smelled the sweet fragrance.

"These smell lovely." She said, taking his hand and walking alongside him, "Thank you."

"You deserve them after all the work you've been putting in." James responded, shrinking the flowers and placing them in her pocket.

It felt like they rarely saw each other since work began and the increasing Order meetings. Lily's time was also consumed with trying to find a pad since Alice was moving out to live with Frank. She was grateful for any time she got to spend with her boyfriend.

"Here we are-" James announced happily.

Lily clutched his hand and laughed as they stood in front of the Shooting Star Pub. James had mentioned taking her there before the attack on the Academy and they were finally doing it.

"You like?" James asked, pulling her up the steps and hauling open the front door.

"I haven't been here since Hogwarts," Lily cried, glancing around the lively pub, "Nothing's changed."

The couple chose a table in the back of the bar and ordered Butterbeers and fish and chips. Lily popped a fry into her mouth and looked across the table at her boyfriend expectantly.

"Does this mean dancing?"

James smiled warmly right as the jukebox began playing a slow song by Enchanted Elves. James offered his hand and Lily found herself accepting with a shy smile on her face. They were the only couple dancing, and remained unnoticed by the others as they swayed in their little corner. Lily leaned into James and closed her eyes as he sang quietly in her ear.

They danced to a handful of other songs and pulled their chairs closer as they sat down to eat. Forgetting her food Lily leaned over and pulled James in for a slow kiss.

"I love you James."

James smiled and brushed the hairs away from her face.

"Love you too."

After lunch was an extensive shopping trip that resulted in lighter wallets for both of them. They shrunk their parcels and strolled through the town arm in arm.

"What a day." Lily remarked, leaning tiredly against James.

"Mmm."  
"I had an amazing time, thank you."

"I'm glad. I figured you'd like dragging me to try on dresses." James said admiring her in the blue sundress she'd bought. Lily took his arm and continued walking.

"You know I bought it just because you like it." She murmured.

"And I appreciate it, very much." He promised placing a kiss on her jaw.

Lily shivered and placed her arms around his neck.

"Where to next Mr. Potter?"  
"Remember I promised you a surprise?" He asked, sounding excited once more.

"Yes." Lily said slowly.

"Well, we have to apparate to get there."

Lily didn't trust his sneaky smile but followed his lead nonetheless. She felt the familiar dizzying sensation as her feet touched ground. The setting sun cast a shadow over her surroundings, which appeared to be a suburban neighborhood. They were on some sort of lane with nice looking homes spread down the street. Lily gazed questioningly at James who pointed to the street sign.

"Godric's Hollow." She said slowly.

It took a moment to dawn on her, but when she wrapped her mind around where she was, James was already pulling her down the road. He stopped her when they reached one of the last homes. A modest two story home that had a colorful arrangement of flowers planted outside it. Lily recognized it. She had found a picture of it in the paper, declaring its move in condition.

"James.."

"This is the house you were looking at, right?"

Lily nodded and watched as her boyfriend produced a small black box from his pocket. Lily's throat tightened and she wondered if she was suffering from a panic attack. _I'm not ready for marriage, _her mind screamed anxiously. She peered into James's caring eyes and pleaded with him to understand. Apparently he didn't. He was still grinning like mad when he opened it, revealing… a silver key. He lifted it and silently dropped it into her hand. She turned it over in her palm revealing the engraving, _Lily Flower___

"I bought this house Lil, and like you to move in with me."  
Lily was expecting to feel relieved at the proposal which she had assumed would be marriage. Instead she felt something else. Disappointment? She'd told James in the beginning that she wanted to take things slow. When had that changed? James took her hand in his and looked steadily into her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I..I'm not.." Lily faltered.

James gave her lips a quick kiss. Cautiously he released her hand and dropped to one knee. Lily's hand flew to her mouth as he stared up at her hopefully.

"I want to marry you Evans."

Lily laughed at his old nickname for her and felt warm tears spill down her cheeks. James gripped her hand again and produced a different box from his pocket. He opened it slowly revealing a silver band lined with small diamonds all around, as well as a diamond resting in its center.

"I've wanted to marry you since fifth year when you called me an arrogant toe rag. I know that isn't the most brilliant proposal but I will love you, and protect you until the day I die." He vowed, watching more tears escape her eyes.

"Lil, will you marry me?"

Lily wiped at her eyes and tugged on his hand so he would stand. They stared at one another silently. James held his breath apprehensively before Lily broke into a sunny smile.

"Yes, Potter. I think I will."

They kissed briefly before the back door to their new house flew open and their mates jumped out, cheering like mad. Sirius raised his glass of Firewhiskey with a loopy smile.

"About bloody time!"

Cheers went up as the future Mrs. Potter laughed blissfully and slowly walked hand in hand with her fiancé toward their new home and friends.

A/N holy Hippogriff it's over!! Smiles 

**I enjoyed writing this fic. I hope everyone who read and has encouraged me to continue has enjoyed it well. I learned a lot from this, and have tried applying that to the fics. I'm working on. **

**Thanks to my beta Operamuse, who is also my sis. She's helped me work out my ideas and as a result make my chapters better.**

**Again thanks guys for being so awesome. If you ever read a fic, you'd like me to check out PM me, or if you just want to keep in touch, that's cool too. ******

**Bye for now, JNSG**


End file.
